North Pole Weather
by Dongyrn
Summary: Weiss never considered herself to be the jealous type. But with the rest of her team involved romantically, she's left to confront feelings she rather kept locked away. If only there were someone else who understood her predicament… Sequel to Just A Little Ladybug, third story in my Lemonade series. Weiss/Pyrrha and Team RWBY.


**Standard Disclaimer:** All rights belong to those whose rights they belong to, primarily the glorious minds at Rooster Teeth, though quite namely not me. Don't own a thing.

* * *

Beacon Academy  
Friday Evening

Weiss Schnee was absolutely, positively, most definitely _not_ the jealous type.

She sat on her bed, attempting to concentrate on her studies, while this mantra ran through her head. It irritated her further than she even needed to do so.

And she shouldn't need to. The platinum-haired heiress was finally striking out on her own, having decided to cut her ties with her father rather than submit to the strings he continually attached to his approval and funds. She was making a name for herself, as a huntress and a teammate on one of the best-

"C'mon Blondie, that carnival ride isn't gonna wait forever!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Nora, I'm almost done!"

"Oooh, that's what you said last night!"

"NORA!"

The last was yelled by three-fourths of Team RWBY in unison, while Weiss simply gritted her teeth. The pinkette giggled merrily.

"Well, it's true," Nora snickered.

"But my little sister does not need to hear about it!" Yang hollered in outrage from the bathroom.

Ruby, sitting on Blake's bed next to the Faunus, blushed a deep red. "Well, I mean," she stammered. "Not that I don't, um, wanna hear, but, y'know… not Yang. Sorry."

"Oh?" the orange-haired girl smirked as she hung upside-down from Yang's bunk. "So you don't mind hearing about past escapades, then?"

At that point, Yang walked out of the bathroom, grabbed hold of her girlfriend and walked out of the room with the giggling girl slung over her shoulder.

"Don't wait up for me!" the blonde brawler called out.

"We never do!" Ruby returned humorously. The petite team leader snuggled further into Blake's side, propping her textbook back up in her hands.

Weiss glanced at the pair briefly before returning to her own studies.

She was _not_ jealous. With everything she had going for her, what did she have to feel jealous about? And besides, she'd had plenty of people to date growing up, other teens within her class who had been picked out for her by her parents…

With an irritated shake of her head Weiss pushed the thought aside. She did not need anyone, she had her team, her partner, who had started out as an irritant and was developing into someone she could actually call a friend.

"Hey, Blakey?" Ruby murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Um, since we're alone, can I… I mean, can we…"

"Weiss is sitting right there," Blake reminded her softly without looking up from the book she was reading.

"Oh, well yeah, I didn't mean like that…"

Weiss rolled her eyes. And there she went, right back into the irritant category.

"But, you know," Ruby continued hesitantly. "Weiss knows about you, and…"

Blake sighed and smiled softly. "Alright, Ruby." She sat her book down and reached up to tug off her bow.

If Weiss wasn't as trained as she was to keep control over her emotions she would have openly gaped. Blake was actually comfortable enough around Ruby to let her Faunus ears out?

Once the raven-haired girl had removed her bow, Ruby was immediately up on her knees, her book forgotten as she gently stroked the feline appendages with a forefinger. Blake sighed softly as her eyes briefly closed. "Ruby…" she whispered with another smile before clearing her throat. "You aren't getting your studying done."

"But I can't read and do this if you're sitting up."

"Alright, you win," Blake laughed lightly.

"Yay!" Ruby clapped her hands and sat back where she was originally, her legs out in front of her. The raven-haired Faunus curled up on her side with her head in Ruby's lap, and they both resumed their reading while Ruby played with Blake's ears.

Weiss tried to concentrate on her reading, but she couldn't resist sneaking a peek at the pair every so often. Blake was evidently finding it difficult to concentrate as well as her eyes kept fluttering shut every so often. She gave up completely when Ruby began to scritch at the base of her ears, and her book sagged shut as she curled up into a tighter ball with her eyes closed.

At the next sound that came from the bunk across the room, Weiss couldn't help but stare openly.

The blue-eyed huntress caught Ruby's attention. "Is she purring?" she mouthed silently.

Ruby nodded with a grin before returning to her book contentedly.

Weiss couldn't stop looking at the two. Curled up that that, they just looked so, so…

 _Intimate_.

Giving herself a shake, Weiss gathered up her work into a stack of papers and books. She quietly slid off of her bed after pulling her boots on, picked up her schoolwork, and tiptoed out the door.

Neither one of her teammates noticed her leave.

She strode towards the library, hoping to find an empty study room available. All the while she quietly fumed at herself.

 _What is wrong with me? Why does seeing them like that affect me so much? They are my friends, and I should be happy for them, not… whatever this is. Which is most certainly_ not _jealousy._

She entered the library and prowled along the edges, looking for a study room. Every one she came across was occupied, either by groups or individuals, and she was about to resign herself to finding a space out in the common area when a flash of red hair caught her attention.

The last room held Pyrrha of Team JNPR. Weiss wasn't sure if the famous fighter considered her a friend, likely just an acquaintance, and in any case she was so far out of her league to even approach for something as silly as sharing-

She jumped slightly as Pyrrha looked up and directly into her eyes. The redheaded huntress smiled and waved, which Weiss returned weakly while still balancing her books. At Pyrrha's inviting gesture, the platinum-haired girl entered the room, sealing the door behind her.

"Hello!" Pyrrha greeted her cheerfully. "Do you require a place to study also?"

"Oh, well… If you don't mind, that is?"

"Not at all! I welcome the company!"

Weiss smiled hesitantly as she sat her books down. "What, no Team JNPR today?"

"Well," Pyrrha smiled back, seemingly a little forced. "Nora is off with your teammate, and both Jaune and Ren are… bonding. Somehow."

"Bonding?"

"Somehow."

"Hmm. Doing what, manly things?"

Pyrrha shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "So it would seem. And what about you, no Team RWBY?"

"Oh, well, Yang you know about, and the others…" Weiss blushed slightly. "They're, um… in the room. And they're very comfortable."

"I see. And, hence, you were uncomfortable?"

Weiss sighed irritably. "I just don't understand it, I should be happy for them. I mean, they've only started going out as of last weekend, and it's not like they continuously make out or anything, they're just so, so… _comfortable_ together!" She glanced up guiltily. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Please, it's quite alright," Pyrrha smiled. "We're friends, are we not?"

"Um, yes? Yes, yes we are!"

"Then please go ahead, I am here to listen to you."

Weiss looked down at the table filled with papers and open textbooks. "What about your studying?"

"Don't worry, I can use the study break. And it would be a nice distraction if I could help someone else with their troubles."

The heiress nodded, staring at the clasped hands in front of her. "I shouldn't feel this way… I do not need anyone, and yet... "

Pyrrha tapped her fingers on the table thoughtfully. "Are you jealous, perhaps?"

"No, I most certainly-" Weiss snapped her mouth shut over her retort when she realized how petulant she sounded. "I suppose maybe I am," she finally admitted, eyes downcast. "But I don't understand why I would feel this way, so… left out?"

"Well, some of that could be expected, with as close as we get within our teams," Pyrrha smiled softly.

Weiss sighed and shook her head. "I don't know why I'm even bothering you with this," she stated, pulling her in emotions. "I'm not usually so unrestrained."

"Perhaps because it is truly bothering you?"

"Perhaps." Weiss snorted inelegantly, which in itself showed her just how unraveled she'd become over the whole matter. "I don't have the time to be lonely."

The redhead laughed gently. "Oh, Weiss, if you were to examine that statement, you might just realize the absurdity of it."

Weiss had to smile slightly at that. "I suppose you're right, but still, I shouldn't be bothering you, and it's not like you're one to ever be lonely, right?"

Pyrrha's genuine smile dropped in a flash, to be replaced by a patently false one. "You might be surprised," she murmured before looking back down at her book.

The heiress could only stare at the other girl in shock. "But… but you're Pyrrha Nikos! You're the one person everybody aspires to be! How could you ever be lonely?"

Pyrrha sighed, marking her place in the book before closing it and looking up at her. "Weiss… I know I am often placed up upon this pedestal, but I have the feeling you might know what it's like to be up on one as well. And how inaccessible it might seem to others to reach such heights."

Weiss sat back in her chair, stunned at the revelation.

 _I really do know what it's like, all of the responsibilities and expectations that set me aside, she must feel it tenfold. The Unbeatable Girl, tournament champion of wide acclaim… Who could ever look at her as a normal, accessible girl?_

 _Oh my Oum, I'm guilty of looking at her the same way!_

"I am so, so very sorry," Weiss finally whispered.

Pyrrha tilted her head to the side slightly, her brow furrowed. "For what, exactly?"

"I've done that to you as well, treated you as if your fame was who you were… Just like so many others have looked at me as nothing but the Schnee heiress…"

The redhead smiled genuinely once again. "I am so glad you are able to see that," she said.

Weiss nodded decisively, standing up and offering her hand. "Let's start over. My name's Weiss, and I'm in training to be a huntress."

Pyrrha laughed softly, standing as well and gently clasping the platinum-haired girl's hand in her own. "Hello, my name is Pyrrha, and I am also in training to be a huntress. It is a pleasure to meet you."

They shared a quick laugh before sitting down, regarding each other in a new light.

"So have you dated much?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

"A bit," Weiss admitted. "But nobody I was interested in, more like… who my parents picked out for me."

"Oh, how awful," Pyrrha frowned.

"Well, at least it gave me an idea of who I do _not_ want to end up with," Weiss grinned ruefully. "Now that I'm the family rebel, going outside the family business to achieve my own fame as a huntress, perhaps I can be free to find someone on my own." She shook her head at the thought. "If I ever have the time. Perhaps that is what's bothering me so much about the others, that they found a… significant other so easily."

"It's never easy," Pyrrha smiled. "Sometimes, though, it gets tiring waiting for someone to fall out of the sky."

"Oh? But what about you and Jaune?"

"Jaune…" The redhead sighed morosely. "I do not know what to do about him. I admit, I was fairly taken with him the first day we arrived at Beacon, but he can be so incredibly… _dense_ sometimes."

"Is he…" Weiss cleared her throat uncomfortably. "He's not still hung up on me, is he?"

"No, he has figured that out at least. Speaking of which, weren't you and that other boy, Neptune, an item at the dance? That seemed to be the point at which Jaune got over his infatuation."

"Neptune is… nice," Weiss hedged. "And yes, cute. And I honestly did see something in him… at first…"

"At first?"

"Well, I could easily see under his facade that he wasn't nearly as confident as he acted, but therein lies the problem. He can't seem to turn it off!" Weiss flung her hands up in exasperation. "He is _always_ flirting, even without thinking on it! He was doing it even after he was so sweet in speaking with me at the dance! Some girl I didn't even know from Signal was there, and he was hitting her up with me not three feet away!"

"Ouch," Pyrrha murmured sympathetically.

"And I think that's what finally made me realize, as nice as he is under there, he cannot stop trying to fool others into believing the image he's floating about, much like many of my earlier suitors. So I'd given up on looking, and decided to just concentrate on being the best student, the best huntress… the best teammate I could be." Weiss let her head flop onto the table, her forehead banging onto her textbook. "Until now. And now I can't seem to figure out what to do."

Pyrrha cleared her throat, looking somewhat embarrassed as Weiss looked back up at her again. "This might sound a bit… forward, but do you think, perhaps… is it the sex?"

Weiss was sure her fair skin was blushing furiously, but the only thing that made it bearable was the answering blush on Pyrrha's face.

"I don't… I mean… No!" Weiss shook her head vehemently. "I haven't even…"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to imply…"

"No, no, it's quite alright, I mean…"

"Well, it was terribly rude to assume that…"

"But I didn't give any indication one way or the other…"

"Still, I apologize profusely." Pyrrha looked down at her hands contritely.

Weiss fidgeted in her chair, surprised that she was even willing to continue the conversation. But really, when had she ever felt comfortable enough with a person to discuss something so openly? Not even her sister, Winter, was willing to broach the subject.

"Um… have you?" she finally squeaked out.

"Oh! No, no I have not." If anything, Pyrrha's blush intensified. "I haven't really even… er… dated. Really."

Weiss blinked her eyes at the redheaded champion. "Have you ever kissed someone?" she whispered.

Pyrrha had her eyes firmly averted but simply shook her head in the negative.

"Oh. I see." And somehow, right there, Weiss suddenly felt like she understood the redheaded girl across from her all the better. It was all a facade, though unlike the one Neptune used, this one was far more like her own.

When she'd first arrived at Beacon, she was so intent on proving herself, on proving her ability and her place there, that she'd earned the moniker 'Ice Queen'. Deservedly so, as she'd realized once she allowed herself to open up to her teammates and friends.

But Pyrrha, now, her facade was her armor, it was something built up to protect herself. She was already proven, but more than that she'd been built up into this paragon of what it meant to be a huntress even before she'd enrolled at the school. How could she ever show weakness, or failure, or feelings that would cause her to fall from the pedestal so meticulously crafted for her?

"I thought, though, that Jaune… well, he seemed to be getting along with you better," Weiss mentioned quietly.

"I suppose so," Pyrrha replied with a sigh. "But… he simply does not see me that way. Or he refuses to see it, I still do not know which is the case. But I finally find myself not caring any longer."

They sat in silence for some time, each absorbed with their own thoughts. Eventually Pyrrha opened her textbook back up, and Weiss followed suit. The heiress' mind, however, wasn't able to concentrate on the words in front of her.

"It's not about the... sex," she finally murmured, stumbling over the word.

"Pardon?"

"Even if I were to have had it to miss it… Yang and Nora, sure they sleep together, and do so often." Weiss let out an irritated huff of air. "Based on how often they request use of our room, anyway."

Pyrrha stared at her with wide eyes. "How often do they use your room?"

"At least three times a week. Yours?"

"Easily that much. And I know they've snuck off to a motel on the weekend."

"How can they even afford that?"

"Nora has some money from her inheritance."

"Oh. Handy, that."

"Indeed."

"In any case," Weiss continued. "I know, well, I am assuming but I am fairly certain, that Ruby and Blake have not… done so."

"Oh, I see."

"But it's just how they are together… it's not sexual, like Yang gets with Nora in their flirting sometimes, it's just so…"

"Comfortable?" Pyrrha laughed gently as she used Weiss' frequent refrain.

"Yes, exactly. They are an incredibly comfortable couple, and it's… sweet, it really is, to see it." Weiss sighed again, looking back down at her book. "Perhaps that's all I want, really, is just someone special to spend time with."

"I can understand that." Pyrrha smiled at her sweetly. "I suppose that's all I look for as well."

Weiss slammed her book shut irritably. "I can't even concentrate on this anymore. My mind keeps shifting from the two cuddling up in my room to how much fun Yang and Nora are having at the carnival tonight."

"Well, then, why don't you?"

The platinum-haired girl looked askance at Pyrrha. "Er, why don't I what?"

"Go to the carnival!"

"I…" Weiss was suddenly taken aback by a thought, one which seemingly made all the sense in Remnant. "Okay, but only if you come with me."

"Me?" Pyrrha asked, her voice an octave higher.

"Yes, you. Us two, at the carnival. Two unapproachable girls, out having fun." Weiss grinned, warming up to the idea more and more. "What do you say?"

"I… would love to!" Pyrrha laughed. "It sounds grand!"

They stacked their books up and left them back in Team JNPR's room, which was still unoccupied. Weiss didn't bother stopping in her room, but did thoughtfully leave a message with her team leader just to let her know where she was going. Though she did leave off the part about with whom she was going with.

One short walk, airship hop, and cab ride later, the two girls were striding down the brightly-lit carnival. It was teeming with a crowd of humanity and Faunus, mostly families and adolescents, though she did note some of the Beacon students in attendance.

"So, what shall we try first?" Pyrrha asked, slightly awed by the bright hustle of the event.

"Um, well…" Weiss shook her head. Just because she'd never been to one of these before wasn't any reason to be bashful now. She let her usual assertive self take over and grabbed her friend by the hand. "Let's try this ride over here!"

Ten minutes later saw them standing in another line for tickets.

"Well, how was I supposed to know we needed tickets ahead of time," Weiss grumped.

"It's fine, really," Pyrrha giggled, her eyes twinkling merrily.

Eventually they were able to re-enter the queue for the ride, and soon enough found themselves buckled into a snug bench for two on the roller-coaster.

"Have you been on one of these before?" Pyrrha asked somewhat nervously.

"N- no, but I'm sure they're very safe," Weiss stammered in reply, anxiously looking at the steep incline they were beginning to climb. "And if it gets too bad, we could always ask them to stop, could we not?"

"I don't think we can, no," Pyrrha replied, her bright emerald eyes growing wider the higher up they climbed.

"Well, that's just silly not to have such a precaution," Weiss stated, her breathing becoming more rapid. "I mean, what if- _eep_!"

They had crested the top of the lift hill, and she was suddenly frozen in fear.

The coaster dropped, as did their stomachs, and the pair of girls unabashedly screamed in terror along with the other riders as the car dipped, swerved, climbed and twirled upside-down in some parts. By the time the coaster glided to a stop, Weiss numbly realized that she'd grabbed Pyrrha's hand in a death-grip that was fervently returned.

"Oh. My. Oum!" Pyrrha breathed, a wide smile forming on her face as she turned to look at Weiss. "That was amazing!"

Weiss giggled, turning it into a full-blown laugh as the rush hit her. She tugged on Pyrrha's hand as they made to exit the car. "Do you want to go again?" she asked, feeling a bit like a child in her eagerness.

The redhead giggled and nodded with just as much enthusiasm. They scampered out the exit and hopped right back in line to wait for the next coaster. It wasn't until then that Weiss realized she'd yet to let go of Pyrrha's hand.

She glanced down at their entwined fingers and then back up at Pyrrha. The redhead shot her a small grin and then faced forward again, but not before giving her hand a little reassuring squeeze.

Weiss smiled as well, thoroughly enjoying their time together so far, and pushed her curiosity regarding the hand-holding off to the side. _So what if we're holding hands? We're friends, and we're out having fun. There's nothing wrong with that._

A second time on the roller coaster was their limit, however. This time, heading off of the ride with a weaving stagger, the two girls had their arms around each other, laughing hysterically as they tried to support one another.

"Oohh, I feel as if I've had something a little too strong to drink!" Pyrrha giggled.

"Well, I for one need something to eat if my stomach is going to calm down," Weiss declared, spying a stand selling various confectionaries. She slipped her arm out from around the redhead but let her hand grab Pyrrha's, tugging her along. "Come on, Pyrrha!" she called out merrily.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" her friend laughed, jogging along behind.

They ended up with some sort of pastry covered in powdered sugar, as well as another item that had Weiss looking at it speculatively.

"This seems like something that would be more to Ruby's taste," she stated, eyeing the chocolate-coated banana she held in front of her face.

"I think it might be the only way to get fruit in her," Pyrrha laughed as she tried to take a bite of the pastry. Unfortunately, her exhale caused the powdered sugar to fly everywhere, coating the two of them in the white powdery substance.

The redhead looked at Weiss, slightly horrified, but Weiss found herself doubling over in laughter.

"Oh… oh, Pyrrha, your hair almost looks like mine now!" she snickered before sneezing violently, sending another plume of powdered sugar flying about.

"I think perhaps I have the more dangerous meal," Pyrrha finally laughed, vainly trying to brush the sugar off of her clothes.

Weiss caught her hand with a smile. "Don't bother, really, it's just going to get all over you again."

"So I'm a lost cause, then?" Pyrrha asked, a teasing gleam in her eye.

"Completely hopeless," Weiss agreed with a smirk.

They managed to finish their treats without further disaster, sharing bites from each other's food. After that, they attempted a few of the carnival games, though they quickly ascertained that they were seriously rigged in the favor of the carnival itself.

"Pyrrha, you are an expert marksman," Weiss declared irritably. "There is no way possible you could not have hit that target."

"It's fine, Weiss," Pyrrha smiled, wrapping her arm around her shorter friend's shoulders. "I don't mind, really. I had fun."

"Well," the heiress mused, looking about. "We only have another hour or so until it closes. Where else would you like to try?"

Pyrrha glanced over at her shyly. "I've… I always wanted to try the ferris wheel."

"Ferris wheel it is!" Weiss declared, wrapping her arm around Pyrrha as well as they marched forward.

There wasn't much of a line for the wheel this late, and it used up almost the last of their tickets. They got a small car to themselves, snuggled up close to each other as the wind began to pick up slightly.

The girls peered out into the night as they rose up into the sky, the rest of the Vale spread out below them and the tower of Beacon looming in the distance.

"It's very beautiful up here," Pyrrha said softly, her arm still around Weiss.

"It is," Weiss replied with a little bit of wonderment. "Things just seem so… insignificant from up here."

"Perhaps they do," Pyrrha murmured, leaning her head onto the top of Weiss's.

They sat like that in silence for a few minutes as the wheel went around in a complete loop before halting them up at the top, where their car swayed gently in the breeze.

"Weiss," the redhead began hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"Could… could this have been considered a date?"

Weiss pursed her lips as she briefly considered that. "I… suppose it could, yes…"

"Good," Pyrrha sighed, giving the platinum-haired girl a gently squeeze. "Because this was the best first date I could ever have asked for."

That made her smile as she tucked her head into the taller girl's shoulder. _This feels so… so right, I suppose? Is this the feeling I was always missing with all those spoiled and pampered elite children I was forced to go out with?_

"You know, Pyrrha," she mused out loud. "I think this is my first real date, too."

"Really? But…"

"No, those were all… just arranged, like play dates, but as a teen. This, though, feels so much more… genuine."

"Did you have a good time?"

"I did, I had an absolutely wonderful time." Weiss placed her free hand over the one Pyrrha had resting on her own lap. "I don't want it to end," she added softly.

"Well…" Pyrrha cleared her throat as she enclosed Weiss' hand with her own. "What if we… did this again, sometime?"

"The carnival?"

"Well, no, I mean… dated?"

"As in, go out on more dates?"

Weiss could feel Pyrrha's head nod as it brushed up against her forehead.

 _We are so alike in more ways than I ever considered… and both of us so lonely, looking for someone just to be with… Could this actually work? The two of us? Is that what she's asking, because I'm beginning to appreciate the opportunity to do this more often with her…_

"Just so we're clear," Weiss clarified softly, tightening her grip on Pyrrha's hand. "Are you saying you would like to… date me? As in, go out?"

"As in..." Pyrrha murmured, placing a hesitant kiss on the crown on Weiss' head. "As in dating, yes… If I'm not being too forward, that is…"

"No, no it's not too forward at all…" Weiss murmured back. "And I would very much like that, yes." She jerked slightly as the wheel started back up again, swinging down to slowly disgorge its last passengers before the carnival closed again.

The pair walked slowly back to the airship, foregoing the cab ride in order to linger outside longer. The chill had subsided somewhat, not that Weiss ever minded the cold overmuch. She and Pyrrha talked aimlessly, about themselves and where they came from, their hopes and dreams, keeping the conversation light and cheery. Their fingers remained entwined together all through the ride back and even through campus, Weiss by that point too groggy to even muster up a care for who saw them.

They stood in the hallway in between their rooms, looking into each other's sleepy eyes.

"So, have you any plans tomorrow night?" Weiss asked with a gentle smile.

"I was hoping to spend it with you," Pyrrha smiled back at her, causing the heiress to wonder how she'd ever been able to mistake this genuine expression of happiness for the fake one she had to plaster on her face so often.

 _I think I found my new mission here at Beacon. I will find a way to make that smile the only one I ever see, Pyrrha Nikos._

Saturday Morning

Weiss opened her eyes slowly, blinking the grit out of them and wondering why it was so bright out. Also, since when was the window moved to the other side of her bed?

With a start, she realized that not only was she not in her room, she had a strong but decidedly feminine arm snaked around her waist from behind.

The platinum-haired girl tried to keep her movements very slow and unobtrusive as she scouted out her current situation. Yes, she was in Team JNPR's room, specifically in Pyrrha's bed. Nora's bed across the room was empty, as would be expected, but Ren was in his, sleeping peacefully on his back.

She looked down to confirm that, while they were still above the sheets, she was also still clothed in the same outfit from the previous night.

Her slight movement must have been enough to wake Pyrrha, as evidenced from the sharp inhalation of breath, the redhead quickly taking in the situation.

Surprisingly, Weiss felt an almost eerie sort of calm settle over her as she realized this didn't bother her in the slightest. "Shhh," she murmured, moving her hand over to cover Pyrrha's. "Ren's still sleeping."

"Weiss, I am so very sorry, I don't know how-"

She turned her head to smile at her new girlfriend, halting the impassioned whispering. "It's fine, Pyrrha. I believe I came in last night to get my books, sat on your bed, and we just fell right asleep."

"Well," Pyrrha murmured back, relief showing in her emerald eyes. "We were very tired."

"It's to be expected."

"Naturally."

"Weiss, your scroll has been beeping for the last hour," a male voice groaned from behind the couple. Both Weiss and Pyrrha stared at each other, eyes wide, as they heard Jaune roll over to evidently face the wall. "Can you stop it from doing that, please?" he continued in a sleepy mumble.

"Sorry, Jaune!" Weiss whispered, blushing furiously.

Pyrrha stifled a giggle. "I am so mortified," she snickered quietly.

Weiss shook her head bemusedly as she fumbled in her outfit for her scroll. Not finding it there, she peered around the room until she could hear a soft _beep_ coming from under the bed.

Pyrrha held onto her waist while she draped herself over, fumbling around until she could retrieve the scroll.

"I must not have left it silenced," Weiss frowned. "Shows how out of it I was…"

She noted a number of messages, one from Yang and several from Ruby. She checked those from her team leader first, most of which were simply inquiring as to where she was so late, until the last one which stated that she'd talked to Jaune and not to worry about it, but they were welcome to sleep in her own bed at any time. It ended with an inordinate amount of smiley faces.

Weiss smiled softly to herself and glanced back to Pyrrha who was reading over her shoulder, chin resting on her shoulder. "Well, it seems that cat is already out of the bag, so to speak."

"Are you concerned?" Pyrrha asked softly.

"No… not really, no. I'm sure Yang will find a way to tease me about it, now that I have a… a… girlfriend."

Pyrrha grinned widely and snuck in a quick peck on her cheek. "I like the sound of that. But wasn't there one from Yang as well?"

"Oh, right, wonder what she needed…" She scrolled down to the single message from her, entitled 'adorable'. As she opened it, her eyes widened at the covert picture taken of Pyrrha and Weiss, walking through the carnival hand-in-hand.

"Well…" Pyrrha giggled softly. "They were there as well, were they not?"

"Ugh, yes, but now she's going to be all smug about it, and use it as blackmail somehow…"

"Weiss, look at the message itself."

She did so, and immediately noted that the message had been sent to all of Team RWBY, all of Team JNPR, as well as anyone else inside and out of Beacon that they were acquainted with.

Weiss was fairly sure that, if she had Yang's semblance, the bed would have caught fire as she gritted out her next words.

"I. Will. End. Her."

After Weiss stomped out of the room, quietly so as not to wake the others of Team JNPR, Pyrrha reached into the pocket on her skirt. In it was a single ticket left over from the carnival. She smiled softly to herself, holding it up to the light as she lay back on her pillow, cherishing the momento from her wonderful first date.

Weiss' bad mood only lasted the width of the hallway. She reached into her pocket for the scroll she'd slipped there only to feel the ticket she'd saved as well. Her scowl slowly transformed into a soft smile as she held it up between her delicate fingers, somewhat bemusedly.

 _Well, how about that. I have a girlfriend._ Her smile blossomed into a grin. _I wonder what we could do for a second date?_

It was certainly a much better way to occupy her mind than plotting revenge against Yang.

There was plenty of time for that. Such activities were to be just as meticulously planned as the other, and she resolved to make the both of them memorable.

* * *

 **A/N:** So it's not much, really, as far as the romance goes, just the beginning of it really. And I think I might just continue the tale from here. Weiss and Pyrrha are a tougher nut to crack, but interestingly they really are well suited for each other. And as I wrote this in continuation of _Pink Lemonade_ and _Just A Little Ladybug_ , I'm sure any more would build on these as well. If I'd really thought about it from the start, I would have chained them together as chapters in a single story. Oh, well.

Many thanks for reading my little ball of fluff! Drop a review and let me know what you think!

Here's the full listing of the _Lemonade_ series, in order:

 **Pink Lemonade  
** **Just A Little Ladybug  
** _ **North Pole Weather  
**_ **Snow Angel  
** **Sweet, Sweet Lemonade  
** **Ladybug Trails  
** **Trifecta  
** **Yuletide Lemonade  
** **Eros  
** **Lotus Song  
** **Strawberry Lemonade  
** **Ladybug Stitches  
** **North Pole Mirror  
** **Fallen Ladybug  
Sugar Rush  
North Pole Faith**

Stay shiny!


End file.
